My new African violet plant was discovered by me in 1972 growing as a seedling of unknown parentage in my greenhouse at Hanover, Germany, where I was seeking to develop improved varieties of violets for commercial exploitation. The attractive light blue color of the blossoms of this plant caused me to propagate it by leaf cuttings for test purposes; and subsequent reproduction by like means through successive generations at Hanover, Germany, and at West Chicago, Ill., U.S.A., has demonstrated that this plant retains its distinctive characteristics from generation to generation and has favorable advantages for the commercial market. Propagation for marketing purposes is now being done by means of vegetative cuttings at West Chicago, Ill., U.S.A.